Life after Betrayal
by Korrasami 88
Summary: Brock, Misty and Serena betray Ash and join Team Rocket. Ash seeks to punish his former friends.
1. Chapter 1

Ash, Misty and Brock were on the road to Cerulean City to enjoy a night together. Suddenly, Team Rocket jumped out of the bushes. "Give us Pikachu or we'll take her instead!" James cried.

Ash stepped forward. "You're not getting Pikachu! Or Misty!" he cried.

Jessie stepped forward. "My dear Misty and Brock, we'd like you two to join Team Rocket. We'll give you immeasurable riches if you do." she said.

Ash's jaw dropped. "Misty, Brock, I'm your best friend! You wouldn't choose them over me, would you?" he asked.

Misty smiled. "Let me talk to Ash and Brock first." she told Jessie.

After a few minutes, Misty stepped up. "Brock and I have agreed to join Team Rocket." she said.

Ash's jaw dropped. "Misty! No! Don't do this!" he cried.

Misty smiled. "I'm sorry, Ash, but they've promised to make us richer than you ever could make us." she said.

Ash started crying. "Come on, Pikachu. If they want to join Team Rocket, I won't stop them." he said, running off.

Pikachu burst into tears. "Pika pika pikapi!" he cried, following his trainer.

Jessie smiled. "Alright, come along. We've got to formally induct you into the organization." she said.

At Team Rocket headquarters, Misty saw a familiar girl. "Serena? Is that you?" she asked.

Serena smiled. "Yes, it's me, Misty. I'm a proud member of Team Rocket, just like you." she said.


	2. Chapter 2

Jessie led Misty and Brock into a room full of other new recruits. "Welcome to Team Rocket. You're part of the greatest organization in this world." Giovanni said.

Meanwhile, Ash and Pikachu were running back to Pallet Town as fast as they could. Ash was sobbing. "Why'd they join Team Rocket? Didn't I mean more to them than that?" he asked himself.

Ash and Pikachu arrived home within 6 hours. Delia was waiting for them at the door. "I heard about Misty and Brock joining Team Rocket. I'm so sorry Ash." she said as Ash sobbed into her shoulder.

Ash developed a determined expression on his face. "I'm going to Alto Mare. Maybe it can take my mind off things for a while." he said.

Ash and Pikachu ran to Professor Oak's lab. "Come on, Charizard. We're going to Alto Mare." Ash said.

Charizard roared happily. Then the fire lizard Pokémon took off into the cerulean sky with Ash on its back. A few hours later, Ash and Charizard landed in Alto Mare. Almost immediately, Ash was pulled into a tight hug by a familiar-looking girl. "Hi Latias! It's nice to see you again!" he said.

The girl smiled and laughed. "Don't you remember me? I'm Bianca, not Latias!" she said.

Ash smiled. "Hi Bianca! Where's Latias?" he asked.

Bianca smiled. "She's in the secret garden. I can take you to her if you want." she said.


	3. Chapter 3

Bianca led Ash to the secret garden. "Latias is in there." she said.

Ash entered the garden. "Hello? Latias?" he asked.

A red and white Pokémon suddenly flew toward him, sending him tumbling into a hedge. "Sorry, Ash. It's just that I've missed you so much." the Pokémon said.

Ash was stunned. "How are you able to talk?" he asked.

Latias smiled. "Bianca taught me." she said.

Ash smiled, and then started crying. "What's wrong, Ash?" Latias asked.

Ash sobbed. "Brock and Misty betrayed me and joined Team Rocket." he said.

Latias was furious. "They'll pay for what they've done to you!" she cried.

Ash smiled. "Not so fast, Latias. We need a plan first." he said.

Meanwhile, Serena and Misty were kneeling in front of Giovanni. "I have an assignment for you two." he said.

Misty nodded. "What is it, boss?" she asked.

Giovanni smiled. "I want you to spy on Ash Ketchum and report to me on his activities. I want to be one step ahead of him at all times." he said.

Serena nodded. "Your wish is our command!" she cried.

Meanwhile, Latias had transformed into human form and was currently sitting beside Ash. "How will we punish your friends for betraying you?" she asked.

Elsewhere, Serena was talking to Misty. "Where is Ash now?" she asked.

Misty sighed. "I don't know. But I know someone who does know. Come on. We're going to Pallet Town." she said.


	4. Chapter 4

Serena and Misty traveled to Pallet Town on the back of Misty's Gyarados. Once in the town, the two went to the Ketchum house and knocked on the door. Delia soon came to the door. "I know you're part of Team Rocket now, Misty and Serena. You're therefore no longer welcome in this house. Leave now before I call Officer Jenny!" she said.

Misty smirked. "No need, Delia. We're just here to find out where Ash is." she said.

Delia frowned. "I'm not telling you where he went, and there's no way you're going to make me." she stated.

Misty sighed. "I didn't want to have to do this, but you leave me no choice. Gyarados, go!" she said as she pulled out a Pokeball.

Gyarados appeared in front of Misty. "Gyarados, flamethrower!" Misty cried.

Delia barely had time to run out of the house before it went up in flames. "Now then, where's Ash?" Misty asked.

Delia frowned again. "You can burn down my house. You can even take my life. But I'll NEVER tell you where Ash is!" she said.

Misty sighed. "Gyarados, flamethrower again." she said.

A few seconds later, Misty and Serena looked at what remained of Delia Ketchum. "Why'd you do that, Misty?" Serena asked.

Misty smirked. "Because, my dear Serena, once Ash hears that his mother is dead, he'll come back here to bury her. Then we'll be able to follow him and spy on him." she said.

Meanwhile, Ash was planning the perfect punishment with Latias. Suddenly, Officer Jenny came running up. "Ash! Come quickly! I need you!" she cried.

Ash sighed. "I'll be back, Latias." he said.

At the police station, Ash learned of the fire that had killed his mother. "I'm going back to Pallet Town to bury her." he said.


	5. Chapter 5

Ash arrived in Pallet Town and immediately went to his house. "Pikapi." Pikachu said sadly.

Ash sobbed. "Let's bury her, Pikachu." he said.

After burying Delia, Ash and Pikachu set out to take down Team Rocket forever. Misty and Serena watched him leave from a nearby bush. "Perfect. Now we can start spying on him." Misty said.

Ash next went to Cerulean Gym. "Daisy? Lily? Violet?" he called.

Misty's sisters appeared in front of him. "Hi Ash!" they said.

Ash smiled. "Can I stay here for a while?" he asked.

Daisy smiled. "Yes of course! You're like a brother to us!" she said.

After a week, Ash left the gym and returned to Alto Mare. "Hello Ash. Nice to see you back!" Latias said.

Meanwhile, Serena and Misty had followed Ash to Alto Mare, and were returning to headquarters. "The boss will be furious to find out that Ash is planning to punish us." Misty said.

Serena shrugged. "Let's tell him anyway. He'll find a way to make it work in his favor." she said.

Upon returning to headquarters, they were met by Brock. "How's Ash?" he asked.

Misty smiled. "He's back in Alto Mare, planning to punish us with Latias." she said.


	6. Chapter 6

Ash and Latias were in the secret garden plotting the punishment for Misty, Brock and Serena. "Hey, Latias, do you know who kissed me when I left here last time?" Ash asked.

Latias smiled. "Yes. It was me." she said.

Ash smiled. "Do you think you'd like doing it again?" he asked.

Latias smiled. "Yes I would." she said.

Latias started leaning in toward Ash. Ash took the next step and pressed his lips to hers. Latias smiled as they pulled apart. "That was good." she said.

Meanwhile, at Team Rocket headquarters, Misty and Serena were reporting to Giovanni on Ash's location and activities. "So he's planning to punish us." Giovanni said.

Misty smiled. "Yes he is. But Serena and I can stop him." she said.

Giovanni smiled. "Yes you can. Go now to Alto Mare. Do what you must to stop him from taking revenge on us." he said.

Misty and Serena were walking out of the room. Suddenly Serena ran ahead. Misty jogged to catch up with her. "What's going on, Serena?" she asked.

Serena smiled. "I think I'm falling for you hard." she told Misty.

Misty beamed. "I've been falling for you too." she said.

Serena dragged Misty off to a nearby closet and pressed their lips together. Misty smiled. "I've never been so happy in my life." she said.


	7. Chapter 7

Ash and Latias were planning the punishment for Misty and Brock. "I'm going to Team Rocket headquarters. I want to know what Misty and Brock are planning." Ash said.

Latias smiled. "Just be careful, Ash." she said.

Ash nodded. "Charizard, I choose you!" he cried.

Charizard appeared in front of Ash. "We're going to Team Rocket headquarters." Ash said.

Ash flew away on Charizard's back, leaving Latias far behind. "I love you, Ash. Come back to me soon." she said quietly.

After a few hours, Ash arrived at Team Rocket headquarters. "Now to find out what Misty and Brock are planning." he said.

Ash started sneaking around the grounds, looking for his former friends. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a strange looking girl. "Do you know where Misty Waterflower and Brock are?" he asked.

The girl turned toward him, startled. "Ash? Is that you?" she asked.

Ash was stunned. "How do you know my name?" he asked.

The girl laughed. "Don't you remember me? I'm Serena, from summer camp when we were kids." she said.

Ash was stunned. "I've got to get you out of here. This is Team Rocket headquarters." he said.

Serena laughed harshly. "You don't get it, do you, Ash? I'm a proud member of Team Rocket." she said.

Ash was shocked. "No! This can't be happening! First Misty and Brock betrayed me, then I found you here working for Team Rocket!" he cried, before flying back to Alto Mare in tears.


	8. Chapter 8

Ash arrived back in Alto Mare and was greeted with a kiss by Latias. Latias noticed he was crying. "What's wrong, Ash?" she asked.

Ash sobbed. "Serena's working for Team Rocket too." he said.

Latias was not happy. "We'll work overtime to punish your friends." she said.

Back at Team Rocket headquarters, Serena found Misty. "What's going on, Serena?" Misty asked.

Serena smiled. "I saw Ash here today. I think he was here to find out our plans." she said.

Misty smiled. "Don't worry, lovely Serena. Soon he'll get what's coming to him." she said.

Meanwhile, Ash and Latias left Alto Mare and traveled to Pallet Town. There, Ash met with Professor Oak. "Hello Ash. It's been a long time." Professor Oak said.

Ash smiled. "Yes it has." he said.

Professor Oak looked at Latias. "Who's this?" he asked.

Ash smiled. "This is Latias. She's one of the guardians of Alto Mare. She's a Pokémon, and my girlfriend." he said.

Professor Oak smiled. "I'm happy for you, although human-Pokémon relationships don't always work out in the long run." he said.

Meanwhile, Brock was kneeling in front of Giovanni. "I have an assignment for you Brock. You are to infiltrate Team Magma and help me take them down from the inside." Giovanni said.

Brock nodded. "I won't let you down!" he said.


	9. Chapter 9

Latias was working on the punishment with Ash in the secret garden. Suddenly Ash spoke up. "I want to know how to become a Latios." he said.

Latias laughed. "It's a lot harder than you think it is. Not just any human can become a Latios." she said.

Ash smiled. "I want to do it." he said.

Latias smiled. "Ok then. Just touch the soul dew." she said.

Ash reached out and touched the soul dew. Almost immediately, his body started changing. After a few minutes, he felt the changes had stopped. He looked at his reflection in the pond, to see a Latios looking back at him. "It worked!" he cried happily.

Latias smiled. "Now we need to continue planning the punishment." she said.

Ash laughed. "Actually, I already finished planning it. Now we need to carry it out." he said.

Ash and Latias flew to Pallet Town, knowing that Misty and Serena would follow him there. "Now we need to wait for them to get here." Ash said.

Meanwhile, Brock had gone to the Hoenn region. "I'm here to join Team Magma." he told the leader of the organization.

The leader smiled. "Very good. Go to the orientation room." he said.


	10. Chapter 10

Latias and Ash (who was now a Latios) flew to Pallet Town. "This is the place where they'll be punished." Ash said.

Latias smiled. "So this is where you're from. I like it." she said.

Soon, Misty and Serena arrived. "There they are." Ash said.

Ash contacted the local Officer Jenny. "They're here now." he said.

Meanwhile, Brock was having trouble keeping his employment by Team Rocket a secret from Team Magma. Suddenly, he was approached by another member of the organization. "Can I help you?" the man asked.

Brock shook his head. "No. I'm fine." he said.

Suddenly, Brock's Team Rocket ID fell out of his pocket and was picked up by the man. "You're part of Team Rocket!" he cried.

Brock barely had time to nod before he was crushed to death by an Onix. "Now you know what we do to traitors and spies." the man said.

Back in Pallet Town, Misty and Serena were spying on Ash when Officer Jenny arrived. "You're under arrest!" she cried.

Ash smiled as Misty and Serena were carted off to jail. "Let's stay here for the trial." he told Latias.

Latias smiled. "Yes, let's." she said, pulling Ash into a kiss.


	11. Chapter 11

Misty and Serena were in the Pallet Town jail. Misty was sobbing. "This wouldn't have happened if I hadn't betrayed Ash!" she cried.

Serena pulled Misty into a kiss. "Everything will work out in the end." she said.

At that moment, the cell door opened. Officer Jenny entered. "Time to go to your trial." she said.

A few hours later, Misty and Serena had been found guilty of betraying Ash and joining Team Rocket. "Ash, you may deliver the sentence." the judge said.

Ash smiled. "Misty and Serena, your Pokémon licenses have been suspended. All of your Pokémon have been confiscated. Misty's leadership of the Cerulean gym has been cancelled." he said proudly.

Misty paled. "No! I can't live without Togepi!" she cried.

Ash smiled. "You should have thought of that before you betrayed me!" he said.

Latias smiled. "You did well, Ash." she said, pulling him into a kiss.

Ash smiled. "You're wonderful, Latias." he said, returning the kiss.

Misty and Serena were both sent home. Upon arriving at the Cerulean Gym, Daisy and Misty's other sisters turned her away. "We don't even know you anymore." they said.

Misty sobbed, as she ran back to Serena. "I'm here for you, Misty." Serena said, kissing her.

Suddenly, the two of them were surrounded by a huge swarm of Caterpies. Misty screamed and jumped into a tree.

THE END


End file.
